It is well known to provide a motor vehicle with a curtain airbag to protect occupants of the motor vehicle from contact with interior components of the motor vehicle during a crash or other accident, and to prevent a body part of an occupant from passing through a window aperture covered by the curtain airbag.
It is further known to provide two airbags arranged in a front-to-rear relationship such that a rear edge of the forward airbag and a forward edge of the rear airbag are connected by one or more tethers.
During most crashes, it is generally desirable to ensure that the two adjacent edges of the airbags remain close together throughout the event. Keeping the adjacent edges of the two airbags close together makes it unlikely that a gap will form between the airbags that may permit a portion of the occupant's body to contact the underlying structure of the motor vehicle, such as a B-post or C-post separating the window openings. Keeping the adjacent edges of the bags together also makes it less likely that any portions of the airbags will be forced through a window opening during a crash.